Although wheel chair alarms exist, the construction of these alarm systems is not well suited to the practical use of wheel chairs. Specifically, removing the prior art alarm systems for washing the chairs takes an inordinate amount of time. Alarm systems having electrical circuitry need to be removed when cleaning the chairs, otherwise damage to the alarm system may result. Often alarm systems are combined to the chair in such a manner that the seat needs to be removed before removing the alarm system.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wheel chair alarm system that is easily removable.